I'll Find You
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella needs to find Elena. Elena means the world to Bella, but Bella has secrets that she has kept from her seven year old Elena. Damon comes in the mix and Bella finds out Elena isn't the only thing in her world. Can there be love in the finding?
1. Preface

I'll Find You

**Author's Notes: Yes...I have seen the trailer for the new movie "Gone". This story is going to be similar in a way, but not completely. I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! I hope you like the story, but I also hope you can convince other people to read my work. This story is going to be less like the actual movie, but it will have the same type of plot. With a little Damon in *wink* *wink*. Can I please have 4 reviews to get me started? Please enjoy and preface's are 'tasters'...Not chapters.**

**WARNINGS FOR STORY: Lemmons (In Future), strong language, violence, disturbing details, sexual references and anything else I can come up with along the way. You have been warned! **

Song For Preface: Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson.

Preface

**BPOV**

Feeling the bullet enter me, I gasped before falling to the floor and clutching my side. I knew this would be the end for me, I knew it would of been the end of him and I wouldn't allow that. He deserved to live, look after my little Elena and then find love...Again. I almost landed, before getting caught by strong arms and a warm body.

I was slowly lowered on the floor, his eyes sad and brimming tears at the courners. They were threatening to fall, but I knew I had to show him I'm ok. I looked into his sapphire blue eyes and sighed, giving him a small smile. I lifted my hand to cup one of his cheeks, then wiped a tear that was falling and his bottom lip trembled.

I didn't want what was happening, to actually happen because I knew it was hurting him, just like it hurt me. "Damon, go save Elena...Look after her...Protect her, for me," I begged out and he just cried. "Bella, you'll be alright...I promise, just hold on ok?" he asks and I shake my head 'no' limply.

"Damon you have to save her, protect her, make sure she is safe...She needs you," I cry aswell and he just leans in. He holds me to his chest "Please don't leave me...I love you Bella," he whispers and I let out a sob. "I love you too," I tell him and he pulls back. He studdies my face, watching for my reaction while pulling my face inch by inch closer.

His lips brush mine, I kiss him back and wimper when I feel a burning pressure in my side. He pulls back, then lifts my shirt to examine the damage, I suck in a sharp intake when I feel his hand press my wound. He pulls his hand back, looks into my eyes and sighs. "Bella, it's in deep and I don't know what to do," he cries and I feel my heart sink.

"Damon, rip a piece of clothing, then try and stop the circulation. Then...I need you to go find Elena, they took her and she needs you," I try and convince him again. Just when Damon is about to reply, when a gun shot again, Damon duck his head and looked up. "You bastard!" Damon screamed before running away and leaving my body on the cold floor.

I felt myself get weaker and weaker, my eye sight getting blurrier and blurrier. I could feel my heart beat slow down, my lungs getting less oxygen and my soul falling into a black hole. I guess this is what happens when you are dieing. You loose all control over your body, untill your heart finally stops beating.

I closed my eyes, knowing I would have to close them eventually. I felt my body closing down, falling into the darkness and endless pain. I heard everything that was going on from the past few years. I knew I was nearly dead, noticing how my body froze over and never shivered. I couldn't stand the thought of my little Elena never going back home. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, then cool down and disappear.

I was close to the edge of death, when I felt someone's presence and I still didn't open my eyes. "Swan," I heard a familiar voice say, I opened my eyes a little and noticed a pair of familiar brown eyes. "H- How did you...Find me?" I asked and suddenly I felt fingers press my lips. "You have to be quiet," he warned before opening a silver brief case next to him...

_~I.F.Y~_

**What do you think? Can I please have 4 reviews? I only need it to get me started and I need them to write the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed that! Please tell me your views! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Normal

I'll Find You

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. I have been thinking constantly on what the first chapter should be about and well...This is my favourite. You get to see how much Bella and Elena mean to each other. Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Can I have 4 reviews again? I have to ask though...Do you want an EPOV? (Elena) Maybe sometime in the story? Just to see if she is fine or not? Enjoy and please review! P.S some of you may find this chapter sad...So incase have some tissues at the ready!**

Chapter 1: The Normal

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 26 years old and I live in Washington Forks. I once lived in Arizona, but that was in my college years and I don't plan to go there again any time soon. I also have some secrets that I never told anyone and it killed me at times, but then I remember that I should be strong.

I have dark brown hair that curls naturally, brown eyes, full top lip, ivory skin, slim figure and a heartshaped face. I don't have parents anymore...They died when I was 22 because they had a car crash. I remember seeing their car smashed, remembering the way my sister held me close to her and let me cry on her shoulder.

My mother had short light brown hair, oval face, blue eyes and cream coloured skin. She was like me on hight (i'm 5'4" by the way) and weight. We are both slim and quite frail. Her name was Renee, she was everything to me and my sister. My mom was always there for us, knowing how to make us smile and how to change our moods with the lamest joke.

My dad's name was Charlie and he was the Chief of Police in Forks. Charlie was always working, but he always had time for us and we loved that about our little family. He had brown eyes, dark brown hair, ivory skin and he was around about 6'1" in hight.

Me and Bree were devestated to see them dead. Bree was only 24 years old and she didn't believe they could have died so easily. My dad was always the good driver and wouldn't put them in harm.

I didn't believe her, I just wanted my parents back and all I could think of was "They're dead, they're dead" and it hurt. I then couldn't talk to anyone other than my sister and Elena for the rest of the year. I wouldn't talk to my colegues and it scared them.

I work as a member of force myself, just more sofisticated than my dad. I work as an agent...A secret one. I thought of becoming one when I was a kid and I heard amazing stories of my dad. He would always tell me stories as a kid on what he did and how he did it. It enhanced me and completely blew me away.

My sister didn't know, even though she would never know and can never know. Elena has no clue either, both of them think I work as a secretary. My sister's name is Bree she was 27 years old when she died. She gave birth to little Elena when she was 23, Elena didn't have anywhere to go and I was the only person left.

I took Elena under my wing when she was 4 and I was only 25 when I got her with me. I was 21 when Elena was born, Elena's dad was a guy who didn't want anything to do with Elena or Bree. In general, Bree was a single mother and in a way...You can say now I am.

Elena misses her mom and can't remember her grandparents. I know it sounds depressing. It's the truth though and you remember the old saying people still say now. The truth hurts. Elena is only 7 but, she is soon 8 and she is excited about it. I only wished she could of had her mother here to see her.

Bree had dark brown hair, oval face shape, brown eyes and ivory skin. She looked like me but she was an inch taller, while also looking more like mom while I looked more like dad. Elena looks like her mother, although she looks like me at times. She has my sarcasm sometimes and I love seeing her act like both me and her mother at the same time.

Elena has a heartshaped face, brown doe like eyes (like mine), light brown hair with dark brown highlights. Full bottom lip, soft features and light tanned skin. Elena is atleast 3'2" in hight and it's cute seeing her almost catch up to me. Elena is basically my child now, I look after her, feed her, give her clothes, presents and take her places. For her birthday this year, were going to Disney Land Paris, just the two of us and we're excited about that.

I was opening my front door, looking back at the scene around me and steped inside when I finally heard the door unlock. I walked down the hall, only to see Elena already in her dark blue pj's, in the living room and doing her homework.

Elena comes home on her own, because her school is just around the school, Elena has her own key and I trust her. She looks up at me and smiles, "Elena sweetplum...What are you doing?" I ask her softly, sitting next to her on the couch and ploping my bag next to her.

"I'm doing English homework aunt Bella," she says quietly while looking at her paper. I smiled, leaned over her shoulder and looked at her homework. "How about we go into the kitchen and we'll do it together?" I suggest, she looks at me with sparkling eyes and smiles.

"I would love that," she says softly and starts to get up. She heads to the kitchen, with her work in her hands and places it on the table. I start pulling things out of the cupboards, then I start to get the spagetti bolognese ready. I was walking around hectically, rushing from courner to courner, all while answering questions with Elena.

By the time she finished she hopped down from her seat, then walked over to help me set the table. Just as I was setting the food on the plate, I saw the radio, then the CD's we had on the racks. I walked over to the stereo, while watching her, watching me. I knew she loved a movie, that secretly me and Bree both loved ourselves.

I turned the radio on to the part of the CD, then opened up the flap to place the CD, got out a CD case from the shelf and got out the CD. I placed the CD on the case securely, when I was satisfied I closed the flap, I flipped the switch to put it on CD and slowly stalked over to Elena. "Since you have been brilliant today and it is friday...I have the perfect way to start our evening. With our little dance and movie night," I tell her and she looks at me with an excited smile.

I giggle, knowing she was going to love what was coming on next, we rarely dance to this sound track, but I was in a childish mood and turned the song on to 'Little Bitty Pretty One'. Elena's smile lit up the room and she started dancing feely around the kitchen. Me and Elena are the type of 'Matilda' situation, I mean I adopted her in a way and we're happy.

Elena is the only thing I have, even though she needs me just as much as I need her. I danced over to her, when she turned to face me she grabbed my hands and we sung around. I would spin her when I could then she would giggle, this caused me to laugh and spin her again. I would also pick her up, spinning us around and I ended with us falling on the sofa in the living room.

We burst into a fit of laughter, knowing we had fun in a childish maner. I love having Elena, she is like my little sister, but yet also my best friend. She is my niece and I would do everything I could to keep her happy. We got up, she headed to the kitchen and sat down. I walked over to the CD's, grabbed a good old CD of classic. I skipped it to Clair De Lune and placed the plates of our spagetti on the table before sitting down.

We ate calmly, then when we ate she helped me with washing the dishes. I washed while she dried, when we had everything cleared, I walked back over to the radio and changed it back to the Matilda sound track (P.S I don't know if here is an actual Matilda sound track!) before looking at the DVD rack.

Elena came over with me, before looking at the movies herself and smiled. "Auntie Bella...Can I choose some movies?" she asks with doe like eyes and I laugh. "Of course love," I tell her and she smiles, she reaches down and grabs hold of 'The Little Mermaid' and 'Ice Age' I smile at her choises. Before she could put it in, I skipped some tracks up to 'Send Me On My Way' then tutted at Elena.

"Na-ah, you aren't watching any movies untill we dance to your favourite song," I tell her with a giggle while she blushes. We walk to each other, dace a little and when she gets her own moves, I let her go and we dance freely. Swinging arms, hips and twirling like little kids. I placed our fort of pillows while shaking my hips, at one point I felt a slap on my ass and I looked behind me to see Elena giggling.

"Cheeky," I comment while laughing myself, shaking my ass for effect and we laugh. We join again, swinging together and feeling happy and light in general. Just near the end we spin like little girls, before Elena tripped, almost fell but I grabbed her and this caused us both to fall onto the fort of pillows on the floor. We giggled, got up and moved the table so we could see the TV.

When we had everything ready, I turned off the lights, we had a race over to the fort and I let her win. I walked over to the TV, turned it on, placed in The Little Mermaid CD and walked back over just as it started. After pressing millions of buttons, the movie was on after the adverts and we cuddled under some blankets. She was giggling at the funny parts and I joined in with her.

When the movie ended, I got up made us some popcorn, got us some grape juice and walked back over to Elena. I passed her the food and drinks, walked back over to the DVD and changed the movie to Ice Age. When we watched the movie, our food was no where near eaten and Elena was tierd near the end.

She denied it but we both knew she was indeed tierd. I picked her up and was about to take her to her room. "No! Can I sleep with you tonight please? Just for tonight and anyway...Your bed is nice and big," she hyperboled with the word 'big' and I laughed. "Sure," I told her just as I started heading towards my room, I placed her on my couch next to it and started pulling the blankets back.

Just as I turned to pick up Elena, she had a book in her hands and a smile on her face. I picked her up, gently threw her on the bed and tickled her. She squealed and begged for mercy, I let her breath and tucked her in. She begged for me to read her the book, I gave in and told her I would read it. What could I say...I'm weak when it comes to her.

I got myself changed and got into bed. When she was close enough to read the book she smiled. I read her the book of 'Rapunzel' and she yawned right at the end. "Aunt Bella, can you fall asleep with me please?" she asked with the tierd doe eyes. I sighed, looking at her and smiled "Sure what ever you want," I tell her honestly and she smiled sleepily.

I leaned over to the nightstand and turned off the lights. I slid down the bed so my back was lying flat on the matress and turned to my side. I saw Elena's hair all sprawled out on her pillow, she yawned and I placed my arm around her. I pulled her close, keeping her in a tight hold and sighed. "I love you Bella," she sighed out with a yawn, then I heard light snoring. "I love you too," I whispered into her hair and nuzzleing into her neck...

I woke up that morning to no Elena, when I got out I saw that she was outside on the swing. I got us some drinks, then headed outside in my white robe and sat on the swing next to her. "Elena, what's wrong?" I asked her softly and she sighed. "I just miss mom..." she sighs out herself and I feel my heart drop.

"I know how you feel love, I miss her too and it's hard for both of us," I tell her sadly, knowing this was the truth and that it would have to come. "I know mom died in a car crash, just like grandma and grandpa," she tells me sadly and this just makes my heart ache. "Elena, I know it's hard for you but...You need to remember that they are always with us," I tell her and she looks at me then.

"I'll remember, I just...I'm just afraid that the connection to my mom...Is lost," she whispers sadly to the ground, I feel my eyes look at the same spot hers are. "Elena, as long as you have me and I have you...We will always have the connections to the ones we love," I tell her honestly and that was when we look at each other.

"Sometimes...When I look at you...I remember the times me and your mom would hang out, just being ourselves," I tell her remembering the fun me and Bree would have growing up. I look into Elena's eyes, remembering the time that we once tricked some people. I laughed at the flash back, while Elena smiles shyly.

"I remember the time, me and your mom went into the shop, I was wearing sun glasses and holding onto her arm. We just moved to a new home, so we decided to go to the closest shop that had everything. I was acting like I was blind, while she was asking for a shopping cart that had a seat for children old enough for my age. They said they didn't have any but that they would offer us a weelchair," I told Elena dazeing out into the clouds.

"You should of seen how she drove me around the wheelchair, she was a cluts but...Our faces when we ended up leaving with nothing to buy...Then when we went three days later to buy food with our parents...We had to walk away for a while without our parents and they suddenly all questioned us. We made up this thing saying I was somehow cured and that to 'praise the lord'. Me and your mom were always having fun and getting into trouble," I told Elena laughing quietly.

"What happens if you die though Aunt Bella?" she asks in a sad voice, I look at her and see her bottom lip tremble. "I won't die, I promise and as long as you have me...I promise nothing will happen to you or myself. We need to look out for each other," I told her softly and she looks at me sadly. "You promise?" she asks holding out her pinky. I link mine with hers and giggle "Promise," I tell her so she gets up and hugs me.

"Thanks Aunt Bella," she says before kissing my cheek and walking into the house. I smile softly, knowing everything was going to be fine and that we would get through this together. Just as I got into the house, I heard my phone ring and I rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" I answer when I found it.

_"Hello Miss Swan,"_ I recognise my boss' voice, it was Emmett Cullen and he always phoned when he needed me to do a mission. "What's wrong ?" I asked a crease forming between my eyebrows. _"Miss Swan, I need you to come right over and help with a situation," _he answers and I shake my head. "I'll be right over," I tell him and he sighs. _"That's what I expect Miss Swan," _with this I hang up and get changed.

Just as I'm shoving my gun into my pocket, I hear the door open so I shove it under my blankets. "Hey love, what's up?" I ask her and Elena just looks at me confused. "Where are you going?" she ask me surprised and I just sigh. I really hated lieing to her, she didn't deserve to not have trust from me and yet...She trusts me with her secrets.

"I'm going to work, my boss lost some of his papers, so I have to find them and then I can leave," I tell her not looking into her eyes. "Alright, can I walk over to Anna's though?" she asks and I laugh. "Sure you can, just be back by 3 in the afternoon and I want Anna's parent's to walk you home," I tell her strictly and she just nods shyly.

Last time she went out to Anna's then came back home, she nearly got ran over and I didn't want that to happen again. I quickly walked her down, drove to work and finished my mission in less than 3 hours. I went back home, only to find it quiet and it gave me a strange sensation.

When I stepped into the house, I couldn't find Elena and it was already 4 in the afternoon. I walked over to the phone, knowing that I should call Anna's parent's house. "Hello?" I ask into the phone, _"Hello, who is this?" _I hear Anna's mom's voice.

"It's Elena's Aunt, is she there?" I ask and then I hear a sigh. "Sorry, she isn't here but...She left here like an hour ago, so are you sure she isn't just in her room?" she asks and I felt like laughing. Elena is nearly never in her room, she only goes there to sleep and to get changed. Everything else is in the kitchen or in the livingroom.

I couldn't laugh though, because I was shocked and scared out of my mind. "Thanks for telling me, I'll just leave now," I tell her into the phone and instantly hang up. I rush over everywhere in the house, I constantly call out her name but get no response. Just when I enter her room, I notice she has her room in a mess and Elena isn't one for messes.

I scream out her name, rush out of her room and find my room in the same state as Elena's. I then notice blood on the wooden frame, I was afraid if it was Elena's or the guy who clearly took her. I then noticed there was a letter on my bed, I didn't have a chance to look at it because I blacked out...

Elena...She's gone. She's left...She's gone. She's been kidnapped...She's gone. Elena could be hurt...She's gone. Where the hell is she?...She's gone. Who could have done this?...She's gone. Was I going to find her?...She's gone. What am I going to do?..._She's gone! They've took her from me..._

_~I.F.Y~ _

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed that! Please can I have 4 reviews? I would be a happy bunny if you give it me quick! Much love! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

I'll Find You

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not writing. I have an exam tuesday! So be glad I wrote it now rather than later! Remeber the warnings and you'll be fine and also I don't own anything! Other than that let's get back to the story and enjoy! Can I pretty please with a cherry on top have 4 reviews? **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Last Time: _They've took her from me..._

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to a bad feeling in my stomach, while I got up and examined the room again, I felt my body shiver. I looked down at the piece of paper, feeling my world crumble and disintegrate. Slowly stepping towards the note, I felt my whole body tremble and struggle to keep calm.

I picked up the folded sheet, opened it up gradually and what I read almost made me faint once again. I stared at the letters that were clearly cut from a magazine. It was all asembled in a way you would only see in movies. I felt my breath hitch as I stared at the last word of the page, just one single letter made me turn green. It read:

_Told you I'd find you, now you will pay. Find us if you ever want to see her again...K._

I felt like screaming, so I did and fell to the floor in doing so. I quickly reached into my pocket, knowing he would pick up and listen to me. I dialed the first number that came into mind and waited patiently while crying. _"Swan? What's wrong?" _I heard the familiar voice of my boss.

"She's missing," I practically sobbed out, he took in a sharp intake of breath and I cried harder. _"We'll be right there, hold tight Swan and stay put," _he says before hanging up. I stayed on the floor, crying and clutching at my side. I felt vaulnerable, weak and restless, but I had to stay calm and composed.

I heard my door open, then I felt arms wrap around me and lift me to my feet gently. When I was sat on the bed, I looked into the eyes of a good friend that I haven't seen in over a week. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. His body is fit in form and he is tonned, but not as tonned as Emmett.

He is about 6'2 and he is my best friend. His name is Elijah Brooks, his is 28 years old, and I have known him since I started working for Emmett Cullen. I looked over at him, knowing he was going to say he is sorry. I didn't look him in the eyes, even if his features were increadibly handsome.

Elijah is like my brother, when he sighs I look into his eyes and relax my muscles. "What happened Bella?" he asks sadly, I can't do anything but shake my head 'no' and start to cry. This time I seem to cry into his chest, while he holds me tight and I hold onto him for dear life. I suddenly hear footsteps come our way, I stood up and got prepared incase it was who I thought it was.

"Relax Bella, it's just Mr Cullen," Elijah said pulling me back to sitting on the bed. I heard the door open, so I looked over only to find Mr Cullen in his usual suit and with company. The people who came with him were holding notebooks and write away with a pen. I heard Emmett tell them the details and they wrote every word.

I looked at Elijah a little incredulously and he just smiled softly. "Swan, what happened?" Emmett says walking over to me and with his hands in his pockets. Emmett is around 6'5" and he is always in a suit. He is married to a woman that I have met once called 'Rosalie'. She is model material, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect figure.

"I don't know," I tell Emmett, he sighs and looks over to his company. Emmett has brown eyes, dark brown short hair, pale skin and he is muscular. He is a big guy, the type of guy you would find intimidating, but really...He is a softy at heart. I admire his compassion for his workers and the amount of respect he gives. Emmett is 32 years old, but you could never tell just by looking at him.

"All I know is who ever took her, left me this," I handed the letter to Emmett and he handled it carefully. I watched as his eyes widened, I only ever told my story to Elijah and Emmett. No one else ever knew my secret, but I knew that Emmett found out exactly who the kidnapper is.

"Shit," I heard Emmett whisper and I sighed at this. "Can I have a look?" Elijah asks both me and Emmett, my boss looked at me to see if I allowed it or not. I nodded and Emmett slowly handed Elijah the note. I looked at my feet on the floor, knowing that when Elijah finished reading the message he would react.

"Damn!" Elijah said getting up off the bed, making me look up and watch him. "I can only imagine what you must be going through," Elijah said while holding my hands, I felt like screaming and throwing things. I couldn't believe this bastard actually took my niece! My only family left! My head whipped over to the door, when I heard the phone ring and I quickly shot up off the bed.

Emmett, his group of investigators and Elijah all followed me. I quickly picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the number. "Hello?" I answered and the voice I heard wasn't one that I expected to hear. _"Why hello Isabella, I was hoping you would pick up," _I heard his posh accent and growled.

"Klaus," I spat at him, my eyebrows creasing in anger, I saw Elijah and Emmett listen carefully. Emmett suddenly got one of the guys to do something with another electricle device, probably trying to track the phone call. _"I'm glad you remembered," _he says with a smug smile and I felt like kicking his ass.

"Where is she?" I growl out at him and he just laughs. _"Eager are we?" _he asks amused, I sware if he was face to face with me...He would be begging for mercy. "Where. Is. She," I hiss out at him forcefully and he just chuckles. _Mother fucker. "She...Is in safe hands," _he says evily and I felt like doing unkind things.

"She is no where near safe near you," I spit at him and he huffs out a laugh. _"Bella!" _I hear her voice in the back ground and then a scream. When I hear Klaus tut, I felt a rumble go from my gut out of my mouth and form a growl. _"Would you like to speak to her? Or are you too busy, talking about me to your work collegues...That I know are there?" _he asks and I really wanted to punch his face in.

"No, let me talk to her...Now," I threaten evily and I was surprised. _"Alright then," _I hear Klaus say before handing me over to a wimpering and crying Elena. "Elena? Elena? Are you ok sweetie? Did they hurt you?" I ask her and she just sobs into the phone. _"Bella...I'm so scared!" _Elena cries out to me and I never felt so vaulnerable.

"Don't show them you are scared, honney...You have to do something for me ok? Don't be afraid...Be strong...For me," I beg her and she sniffs a little. _"I will aunt," _she whispers out and I feel proud of her. "Promise?" I ask her, my own pool of tears threatening to spill and ruin me. _"Promise," _she says sadly, never in my life have I ever: felt the need to hug her, protect her and never let her go.

"Elena tell me, what happened...Have they hurt you?" I ask her frantically and she just whimpers. _"I was on my way down, when a guy grabbed me and then I met Klaus. He says you are an evil person...But I know you're not. They have hurt me aunt, they hurt my head and now...I'm tied to a chair and they'll hurt me if I'm bad," _she says in a weak voice.

I felt rage, sadness and pain all because of that statement. I never wanted to kill anyone so badly, untill now and this time with actual emotions. I then heard a smacking sound, I flinched and a strangled sound escaped my throat. Elena screamed, cried and begged for them not to hurt her. _"I think you have talked enough," _I heard Klaus say before I heard Elena beg into the phone. Elena was begging me to come and save her, to find her.

"Darling don't be afraid...I love you...I'm coming for you," I say to her, before she says I love you back and it's followed by a scream._ "So will I be seeing you?" _he asks optimistically and I felt like snapping his head off. "Promise not to hurt her emotionally or physically anymore?" I compromise and he chuckles darkly. "_You have my word," _he says in a natural devil like tone and I took a deep breath.

"I'll see you when I can, first I need to know where I need to find you," I told him and I swear I could hear him smirk. _"All you need to do is remember the first time we met sweetheart," _he says and I feel my heart contract at the memory. I looked at Elijah and saw that he was saddened.

"I'll be there," I tell him _"Alone?" _he asks and I think about it. "Can I atleast bring someone, it's not exactly fair for me to go alone when you have others working for you," I tell him compromising the way he likes. _"Touche," _he says with a side smirk and I sigh. "I'll bring only one person, or if you're lucky...I might go alone," I tell him and I earn a chuckle.

_"I'll see you soon Isabella," _he says darkly and hangs up. I placed my phone back onto it's stand and walk over to Emmett. He seemed surprised but hid it well, I looked to Elijah and he was burdoned with my issue. "Swan you are not going alone," Emmett said forcefully and I almost shivered at his authoritive tone.

"Then who is going with me?" I asked, and as soon as those words left my lips...All went silent. "That's the thing Bella...You're not going. It would be too emotional for you, also highly dangerous and we won't stand for that," Elijah said standing up from his seat on the couch, Emmett followed quickly and stood near me. "Elijah will find her," Emmett says in a tone that he thinks will calm me.

"But Emmett, you don't get it!" I almost scream at him and he looks down. "That out there isn't just some other person and anyway...That little girl out there all alone, frightened and hurt...Isn't just any little girl. She means the world to me, she is the only thing I have left! I can't just sit here knowing that he wants me, and the only way he can get to me...Is to find something that has meaning to me."

Emmett looked stunned, I was crying and I just wanted to find Elena so she could be in my arms again. "So call me crazy, but...With or without your permission...I'm going to go look for my only family memeber," I say grabbing my coat to leave. "Bella," I hear both Emmett and Elijah call after me in unison.

I grabbed my bag, my money and my gun. I walked over to the plate (that held my keys) and was about to open the door. Suddenly the door opened by itself, only to unravel a gorgeous stranger. His eyes a sapphire blue, perfect features, raven black silky hair that was messy but perfect, pale skin and a perfect form. He is around about 6'2" in hight and I think I drooled.

"Sorry I'm late, I got here as fast as I could and well...There was traffic." The enchanting stranger said, all I could focus on was the way his lips moved and was intranced by it. "It's alright Salvatore, this here is Swan," Emmett introduce and I blushed a little. _Italian, yummy...I wonder if he tastes as nice as he looks._

"Name is Damon, but you know Mr Cullen...What would your name be?" so called 'Damon' asks and I all but giggle. "My name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella," I state stupidly and this causes a laugh to come out of all the men in the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella," I didn't know if I should laugh or be worried.

"Salvatore, you and Brooks will be looking for Elena Swan," Emmett tells them and my head whisks over to the giant boss. _You are kidding right? He has to be kidding! That is my sister's child out there! _

"My niece is out there...Scared, upset, alone and getting _beaten_...Yet you expect me to stay here and wait for her to come back? The reason she is out there, with that asshole is because of me and my stupid past! He wants me! Not Elena! I'm not going to sit here and wait for my little Elena...To...To come back..._Dead," _I whispered the last part while looking down at my feet.

I didn't want to think of having a dead Elena in my arms, ready for a funeral. I've been to enough to last a life time. "I know my sister would be telling me to go save her daughter. I don't want to fail her or Elena. Call it what you want but, I won't let her or Elena down and that is a promise I made to both of them."

I noticed all the people present were silent, stoped what they were doing and listening in to our conversation. "Emmett...Please let me go find her...I can't live with myself to know that...If I don't go she will die and I would have not even attempted to save her. Even after I promised her I would," I said this while looking at Emmett with sad eyes.

Emmett sighed, looking at the floor and when he looked into my eyes...I saw compassion. "Alright Bella, but if you die..." Emmett said trailing off, while walking over to me and pulling me into a bear hug. When I finally registered what was going on, I hugged him back and relaxed into his embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered into his shoulder blade, when he pulled away I looked at Elijah. "I admire your love for Elena, I understand what you're going through but sometimes...I think your a crazy bitch." I giggle, knowing he is right and I walk over to hug him. He already had his arms opened wide, I felt a tear slide down my cheek and evaporate onto his blazer.

When I pulled back, I saw all three men's eyes were staring directly at my direction. The most penetrating was the one looking at me from behind. "I'll just go look at the crime scene," I hear Damon's voice come from behind and his footsteps disappear down the hall, into a room.

"So, who is coming with me and what weapons will I be using?" I ask Emmett and he sighs. "I guess you will be going with Salvatore, but you will remember that weapons are easy to buy...For us," Emmett says with a smirk. I knew this smirk and it was the one of a brilliant scheme.

"So what is the plan?" I ask hoping it meant killing the bastard and not putting him in jail. "This is up to you Swan," Emmett says and I turn to look at Elijah. "Well...If you want it from an expert's point of view...Let him die in jail. If you want it from my point of view...Kill the mother fucker," Elijah says with hatred and I smile evily.

"I don't know...They are both good ideas, but if I don't kill him now...He could possibly come searching for me again. Possibly murder both me and Elena. I will have to see how this goes," I tell them before heading for the door.

When Damon walks down, I watch him glide over to us and stand there stunned. "So what's the plan boss?" Damon asks Emmett with a blank expression, not even noticing me or the mess in my house. "You are going with Swan. So I suggest you guys leave and Salvatore...Protect Swan and Elena as best as you can," Emmett says with an authoritive voice.

"Sure thing boss," Damon says with tone of sarcasm and wiggling eyebrows. "Keep in touch!" Emmett shouts after us and we just say bored 'yeahs'. We head out the door, Damon trailing behind and I could feel his stare was on my ass. I tried not to notice it, but I still kept my cool and relaxed as I slumped into my black Audi R8. I heard Damon wolf whistle and then sit on the shot gun seat.

"Nice ride," Damon says before I turn the car on and take a deep breath. I have no clue what lies ahead, but all I know is that I am up for it and ready to kill. Damon will hopefully be of good use, if not I hope he can handle saving Elena atleast. This was going to be one hell of a journey. Although I do know one thing...Klaus better watch his back...

_~I.F.Y~_

* * *

**What do you think? Would you like Damon's poing of view? Not of this chapter, but aleast carry on from where I left off? Would you like more sarcasm? Or more sexy Damon and pissed off sailor mouth Izzy? Much love! Can I please have 4 reviews? **


End file.
